Vampire Hunter D
Character Synopsis D''' is a Dhampir, half vampire, half man who traveling around The Frontier in search of the Nobility. In almost every book it is noted that D has superior strength, skills and knowledge in comparison to other Dhampirs. It is hinted that this is because he has some special connection to the Sacred Ancestor (it is generally regarded that D is his son, although this has never been explicitly stated) and that he is the result of experiments carried out on him by the Sacred Ancestor. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C '| '''2-C Verse: 'Vampire Hunter D '''Name: '''D, Vampire Hunter D, Distant One, Lord D, “Success” '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 10,000 years old '''Classification: '''Dhampir, Vampire Hunter '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Has the ability to attack the soul of an opponent), Absorption & Attack Negation with Left Hand (His Left Hand can absorb attacks, completely nullifying them altogether. Can also absorb any form of fire/heat, any liquid, air, earth, souls/spirits, anti-matter, knowledge, etc.), Mind Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the mind of ones who he bites. In addition capable of mind controlling people), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through points in space, completely destroying an opponent. Directly can cut holes to dimensions), Power Mimicry (Can replicate an enemy’s abilities after seeing them once and use them more effectively), Magic, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Lefty contains it's own pocket dimension, which D can control), Wind Manipulation (Can generate gale winds and use them to create massive storms), Heat Manipulation (Able to create waves of heat to completely burn an opponent), Light Manipulation (Can attack using the purest of sunlight), Resurrection (Lefty is able to resurrect D indefinitely), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate from his non-corporeal soul), Psychometry, Aura (Can paralyze his enemies in place and is superior to the Destroyer’s Aura who negated a blast from the Big Bang Accelerator), Summoning, Acausality (Paracausality; Exists outside of the influence of the Akashic Records), Telepathy & Telekinesis. Resistant to extreme temperatures (Survived in an Absolute Zero environment and being coated in magma and was no worse for wear), Magic attacks, Telepathy (Scoffed at attacks that destroyed all the minds in a city, no-sold Carmilla’s mind attacks which attack on the metaphysical plane), can see through and resist high-level illusions | All Previous Abilities + Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Slayed The Destroyer, who survived a blast from the Big Bang Accelerator, which is stated to have the same power as the initial Big Bang that created the universe. Can absorb entire dimensions through Lefty) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(The Akashic Records grants D control over all of creation, all of past, present and future. Which includes a unknown, but numerous number of parallel dimensions present within the multiverse) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Closed the distance between him and Valcua in seconds, despite said distance being outright described as infinite, performed a near-identical feat against Sigma, has escaped from Sealed Dimensions realities infinite in size, for no matter how far you travel you remain in the same spot various times, capable of searching the edges of the infinite Moebius Space) Lifting Ability: Class M+ '(Can lift a man who has armor that gives him the strength of 500 men) 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Can harm beings, who can survive blasts on the same level as The Big Bang. Capable of physically absorbing entire universes through Lefty) 'Durability: Universe level+ (Can trade blows with Gilzen, who is considered his equal in power. Can tank Big Bang level attacks), regeneration and various resistances/immunities make him nearly impossible to kill | Multi-Universe level Stamina: Near-Limitless Range: '''Extended melee range with his longsword, '''Universal with Left Hand (Absorbed an entire dimension through sheer power) | Multi-Universal Intelligence: Genius (Has showed a deep understanding of multiple fields of science, technology of the Sacred Ancestor, and multiple disciplines. Has shown speed reading, a photographic memory, and mimic ability, master detective, expert in psychology and highly logical reasoning) | Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: ' Every five years, D is greatly weakened by long periods of sunlight, and must bury himself up to his neck for resuscitation, at which point he is vulnerable to attacks (However, this only works on Earth, not on other planets or in other dimensions), at times possesses a lust for blood, but he is very resistant to this 'Versions: Base | Akashic Records ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''His longsword, a blue pendent capable of nullifying electronics, several wooden foot-long needles, a cape capable of absorbing or redirecting attacks, Chameleon Suit (Allows him to meld into the darkness and turn invisible), high-powered sniper rifle, Nobility Grenade, microcomputer (Able to perform perform chemical and data analysis along with the ability to "infer" the face and physical makeup of the culprit from saliva in the blood of someone who's been bitten by a vampire), a dagger, caltrops, wire, Fog of Misdirection (A mystical fog capable of confusing the sense of direction of living beings and even inanimate objects like projectiles), Soul Sword '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortality- '''D is over 10,000 and hasn't aged. * '''Regeneration- '''High regeneration and healing factor even beyond most Nobles, D has additional regeneration afforded by . Two shining examples of this power is when he allowed himself to be devoured by a group of five true who were former , being torn into five major pieces and those pieces then ripped into smaller pieces. He burst forth from the heads of those five separate beings and reformed effortlessly. He also regenerated completely from the being severed from a blade called that left hand said could not be healed by anyone including him, leaving him bleeding from every pore on his body uncontrollably, along with being poisoned afterward. Both occurrences without the aid of . '''Extra Info: '''Feats are taken from Light Novels Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Books Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Godslayers Category:Slayers Category:Geniuses Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Summoners Category:Anti-Heros Category:Humans Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Light Benders Category:Wind Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Heat Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Probability Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2